


Happily ever after gone wrong

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Leonard Church ever saw Lavernius Tucker, he was wet.  ((A little angsty, implied major character death))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily ever after gone wrong

The first time Leonard Church ever saw Lavernius Tucker, he was wet. Of course he was. I mean, it wasn’t his fault the new guy had decided to show up when he was just done in the shower! And what was up with the regulation armor color?

                Flowers introduced them, mentioning how he’d “be happy to have two outstanding boys at the base,” before wandering off somewhere. Church scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, feeling the water dripping off his hair and onto the collar of his shirt.

                “So…” Tucker didn’t know how to continue and he quickly fell silent, staring at the ground.

                Their odd half-friendship didn’t really pick up until about a month into their time at the base together, although when it had started, it was because of the two of them almost getting caught by the reds while on patrol, running away, laughing and shooting back. When they got back to base, breathless and still giggling, they each had a new respect for the other that they never lost.

—-

                “TUCKER, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” Tucker giggled, pressing his back further into the wall of the closet, a stack of boxes shielding him from the door. He pressed the stolen data-pad further into his chest as he heard Church getting closer.

                Unfortunately for Tucker, in the year that he’d been at the base, Church had picked up on his hiding spots. He heard the door to the breaker room open and close before he watched light flood over the floor as Church opened the door to the closet, taking a step in and looking around. Tucker could just barely see the top of his head when Church leapt, jumping over the boxes and tackling Tucker into the wall.

                The blue armored soldier squawked, struggling for a moment underneath the larger man. Though Tucker was more in shape, Church had the advantage of weight, and Tucker soon tired, relaxing under his teammate. Church was watching him intently, holding out his hand for the pad.

                Tucker shifted, trying to get at the thing, but it was in his right pocket and Church’s knee was pressing his hand into the ground. The cobalt soldier noticed the movement, quickly digging his hand into Tucker’s pocket, ignoring the indignant yelp Tucker let out.

                “Dude, what the fuck!”

                Church got a hand on the pad and pulling in out victoriously and waving it in front of Tucker’s face while he stood, turning and leaving his teammate on the ground.

                Tucker stood after a minute, rubbing his sore hand and ignoring the fading flush in his face. He’d been out here too long.

 —-

                Tucker didn’t start pulling the moves on Church until after Flowers was gone. Without the added embarrassment of having his superior watching his every move when around Church, he started to pull out his lines. Mostly, he was trying to fuck with him, although, it did help that Church wasn’t bad looking. He’d known he was bi for a while, and besides, when Church was laughing, it meant that Church wasn’t yelling.

                “I wish you were a door, so I could slam you all night long!” “Like my shirt? I got it 30% off. Nice pants; let’s get them 100% off.” “You have 206 bones in your body. Want another?” Most of them made Church laugh, some made him groan, others made him actually throw a punch.

                Tucker didn’t realize he was screwed until he noticed something: he loved it when Church smiled at him; not just because it meant he wasn’t mad at him, but also because Church had a really nice smile.

                Tucker sat himself down one day on the couch, watching Church head out to do patrol, his sniper rifle draped almost lazily over his shoulder. Somehow, all Tucker could see in his head was Church’s face, a smile lighting up his features. Tucker groaned, placing his head in his hands.

                “I am so screwed.”

—-

                Once Caboose showed up, Tucker laid off, noticing how close Caboose immediately got to Church. While the cobalt soldier acted annoyed by the constant presence at his side, Tucker knew him better than that. Church was happy for the attention; glad to have someone by his side that would follow any of his commands at a moment’s notice, and it annoyed Tucker to no end. So he started avoiding them, leaving them alone.

                His small crush on Church never went away though, and he learned that more and more every day after Caboose arrived. He was sick of them ignoring him, sick of ignoring them, and he just wanted things back the way they were, before Caboose got there and ruined everything.

            Of course, he never got his wish, and the longer Caboose was at the base, the farther Tucker and Church got. They still did patrol together every morning, and stood up on the cliffs watching the reds, but it wasn’t the same. Tucker didn’t pull out his pick up lines, and Church didn’t try to start up conversation. Whether he was hurt by Tucker ignoring him, or just didn’t really care, Tucker didn’t know. All he knew was that he missed his friend.

            It got a thousand times worse after Church died. Even when he came back as a ghost, took over Lopez, continued leading the team, it wasn’t the same. Church was still dead, off limits, untouchable. And that hurt. A lot.

            After the reassignments, Tucker was fine. Church was gone, he didn’t have to deal with Caboose, or Doc, or Tex, or the Reds. It was just him, CT, and a bunch of aliens who wanted to worship him and a bunch of soldiers who wanted to kill him. So of course, Tucker was pissed when Caboose and the Reds somehow managed to bring Church back into contact with him.

            And even then, it wasn’t even Church. According to the three slightly fucked up stories he got, Church had actually been an AI unit. Who had been deleted. Killed. Gone. But now here was this new AI unit that sounded, acted, and pretty much was Church. Except with no memory of any of them. Of Tucker. Of Blood Gulch. Of anything. And to top it all off, he was a floating metal ball. Great.

            Tucker ignored it, going about his business, trying not to pay attention to the floating dick-hole that Caboose kept calling Church. And as soon as he could get out of the desert, he would take it.

            Of course, it had to be Carolina who gave him that chance. He barely made it through their “road trip” without killing someone, and Church got him so pissed, he couldn’t even joke! What the fuck?

            That was the point that he gave up on Church entirely. Either he was dead, or gone, or something, but as soon as the motherfucker took of with Carolina, it was game over. At least, that’s what he told himself. He didn’t leave or anything when Church came up behind him on top of the base, sitting down next to him and inching his hand towards Tucker’s.

            “Hey baby, is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

            Tucker kept a straight face, slipping his pistol out of his belt loops and holding it up, looking Church dead in the eye. The cobalt soldier laughed, and Tucker followed close behind, slipping his gun back into place and looking out at the sunrise/set. He leaned over, relishing in the fact that Church didn’t even flinch when Tucker laid his head on the other Spartan’s shoulder.

            They stayed like that until Tucker heard Wash’s voice, his eyes opening groggily to the ceiling of his room in the “base” at the crash site. According to Wash’s shouting, Caboose had stolen the tank and given it to the Reds. Something about remodeling and almost getting themselves killed.

            Tucker groaned, rolling over, and wishing he was back in his dreams. At least in his head, Church would love him. Sometimes.


End file.
